Harry gets a girlfriend
by Crazy Gothic Girl
Summary: Harry is in his last year at Hogwarts and still hasn't had a girlfriend until he meets Amanda. Amanda has many secrets, will Harry fall head over heals or hate her forever...Slash warning
1. Girl Problem

****

Harry Gets A Girlfriend

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Harry's girlfriend. She is my slave! HAHAHAHA, just kidding, it's the bunny ears taking over! AHHHHHHHHHHH.

****

A/N: I think this will be a one off, we'll just see how it goes.

****

Chapter one: _Girl Problem_

It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts, the start of the last term and it had been so far a typical day. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the other side of the potions, desk cooing over each other. 

__

They had be acting rather strange. Harry thought. Ron had only announced his undying love for Hermione, big deal!

Snape was doing one of his speeches, doing his usual ramble about shit which is always to the point of him proving he loves the sound of his own voice.

Being at Hogwarts for 6 years, you tend to get into routines. But having two best friends in a relationship this has been proven quite difficult. Ron and Harry no longer played chess or Quidditch practice. So Harry, lonely, made his way to the Library.

After trying to study he gave up and got changed. He snatched up his loyal Firebolt and headed for the Quidditch Pitch. 

It was a lovely sunny day and with the sun beating down on his back and face made Harry sweat off the holiday weight he had gained staying with the Weasleys.

Surprisingly there were not many people out; there was a cluster of first years on the field at one end and other pupils out studying.

Harry touched down and got off his broom. He rummaged threw the jumble of things he had bought down to the pitch with him. He found his drink bottle and took a long drink from it. He had forgotten to grab a towel so he took off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his head and body.

Harry spun round suddenly when he heard someone wolf-whistle at him. Yes at him, Harry. On the other side of the pitch, which was not too far away was a girl, standing there. Harry was shocked he might be famous but no one ever look at him like that!

Feeling rather embarrassed about not having a shirt he tried covering himself up as the tall figure approached. This proved difficult with nothing but the clothes he had with him.

"Holy fuck, you're Harry Potter." Said the tall thin girl.

"Yes, what's it to you?" Replied Harry trying to not make it so obvious that he was trying to cover himself up. 

The girl stood there just eyeing him up for a, moment, and Harry did the same. She was a pretty girl with long raven black hair and deep blue eyes. She must have been new because Harry had never seen her before and she looked about his age.

"I'm Amanda Richards, I started school here at the beginning of the year…" She said trailing off.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably knowing that the girl was checking him out.

"OK then, what do you want." He said then felt rather mean as what he had just said sounded rude. 

"I mean what can I do for you Amanda." He smiled trying to be nice.

'Well.' she said playing with her hands nervously, moving closer to him. "The Yule Ball is coming up soon and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Harry was stunned to say the least, the girl in front of him was lovely no doubt but he didn't know anything about her.

"Um, that might be a problem." Said Harry trying to avoid her eyes.

"Oh I see." Said Amanda turning red beginning to leave.

"No it's not that" Said harry stopping her, "Its just I don't know you." 

Amanda look at him then away, she smiled and said "Then I guess I'll see you round." And with that she left, walking towards the Lake. 

On his walk back to the gryffindor common room Harry decided he was going to owl Sirius to try and get some help.

Harry's owl to Sirius:

__

Hi godfather,

I need some help, it's about girls. You see I met one today and she asked me to the Ball but I was kinda in shock and said no. No one has ever taken fancy to me apart from Draco. Just give me all the advice to can to do with girls. Thanks,

Harry 

Harry fell asleep before giving the owl his letter but Hedwig being smart enough knew what to do.

When Harry woke in the morning he was already late for class so he decided to skip it and go for a walk. But not before having a shower and as usual the mirror screamed abuse at him for not being up in time.

As he made his way round to the back of the green house, bumping into, guess who? Amanda! She was sitting there under a tree smoking, and didn't notice him.

"Got a spare?" Asked Harry making Amanda jump

"Not for you." She said, "good boys shouldn't smoke!"

"Who said I was a good boy." said Harry taking the smoke from her.

He lit it and took a long drag, trying not to cough. After a long science Harry tried to break the ice.

"So where you from?"

Amanda took another drag of her smoke then flicked it away. "Ireland." She replied simply, not giving Harry much to work with.

__

'Mysterious'. Harry thought, before doing the same with the cigarette.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've got to split, I'm late for Charms." Said Amanda interrupting Harry's thoughts. 

"Class is almost over, why bother turning up?" Asked Harry

"Oh no reason I just hate small talk." And with that she walked off.

Harry still sitting, looked down and frowned at himself, then noticed she had left her lighter behind. 

__

Yes. He thought. _An excuse to see her again._

Harry wandered back to his room to pick up his books for his next class when he noticed there was a letter sitting on his desk.

****

A/N: ok a short first chapter but I'll get the hang of it! Hmmm makes you wonder who the letter is from, is it his godfather Sirius or Amanda….?


	2. Advice?

****

Harry Gets A Girlfriend

****

Disclaimer: I own Amanda who is made up, no she is not like me, hell no I don't smoke, I don't even think Harry Potter is good looking but Amanda does. Oh yes Sirius is alive and is with Remus.

****

A/N: thanks so much for all the people who reviewed, sorry I won't kill Mary Sue who ever the fuck that is! The chapter picks up were I left off, Harry just got a letter, wonder who its from! *Blues clues music!*

****

Chapter 2: _Advice…???_

Harry snatched up the letter from his desk and went and lay on his bed.

'This better be good', He muttered ripping the letter open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Harry my name is Sirius! You don't have to call me godfather; it's a bit gay you know.

Anyways, advice huh? Well I think Remus will be better at this, he's more 'knowing'.

Hi ya Harry,

You need to be more specific about the advice you need; well everyone knows you're a virgin so you'll want that later. Try and get to know her before you make any big moves, just hang out with her and invite her to the Yule Ball if you fancy her that much.

Oh sorry mate I have to go, Sirius is nibbling my ear, can't concentrate,

Love Remus. Oh and Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed and threw the letter at the desk. Rolling over he looked at his watch, oh fuck he was late for divination. He would never hear the end of this from tealeaves Treliwney; but not that it mattered being as prefect, you could get away with being late for class and skipping lessons.

As predicted tealeaves gave him a good prediction about the future of all, everyone would be back in uniform next week.

Harry sighed at her stupidity, Dumbledore had announced yesterday that the rest of the week was Memorial Remembrance Week so everyone was allowed to wear mufti. Which meant no house points were deducted or given.

Poor old Crack pot Headmaster, spends all day smoking pipe weed with his Phoenix, maybe that's how he gets that strange twinkle in his eye but Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing.

Harry decided to skip Charms as he already knew everything and heading down towards the kitchens. 

While he was down there he bumped into Dobby, the house elf.

"Sorry sir, Dobby did not see you sir, Dobby did not mean to hurt Harry Potter sir, Dobby will go iron his hands sir." Rambled Dobby picking up the towels he dropped off the pile he was carrying.

"That's ok Dobby, don't beat yourself up over it." Smirked Harry turning to leave.

"Does sir, fancy her too?" Asked Dobby trying to lift the pile of towels.

"What?" Said Harry startled, "Oh god Dobby, have you been spying on me again?" He picked up the towels off Dobby and carried them for him, wanting to hear more.

"No sir, not Dobby sir, I was talking to miss Amanda, lost her fire sir, miss thought miss lost it in the wash, sir." Rambled Dobby again. Scary really Harry knew what Dobby was rambling about.

He felt the lighter heavy in his pocket and remembered he should return it. That should give him a good reason to see her he thought. It was a Jim Bean solid silver lighter, very expensive in the muggle world.

"Here you are Dobby." Harry placed the towels in the cupboard, "But I have to go now, or I'll be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts." His Favourite subject and the only one he did homework or paid attention in. This year it had been Dumbledore teaching them himself, and had been since 6th year.

This lesson they learnt how to banish ghosts and had to write a 5-inch essay about the types of ghosts you can banish and cannot.

Harry slowly made his way to Care Of Magical Creatures, and spotted Amanda talking in a circle of friends with Ginny, but before he could talk to them, he was side tackled by Seamus

Care Of Magical Creatures was the same old, they had spent the last three months researching and developing repellents for the creature of their choice.

Harry had chosen slug repellent Hagrid had not been happy about it even going to the extent of calling him a dumb shit! But it meant less work for Harry to do, so he had finished his project in the first month.

After class Harry wandered to the library and researched his DADA essay, then decided to finish up in his room. He flicked on his stereo, which has his favourite band in it. (Linkin Park) and he settled down on his bed to write the essay.

He was almost finished when he heard a knock at the door.

Looking at his watch it was 5, which meant it would be Neville would be him for his tutoring. So Harry got up and opened the door but to his surprise it was Amanda.

"Nice sounds." She said as she just pushed past leaving him standing in shock.

"Your not meant to be in the guys tower, or in a Prefect's room!" Said Harry pointedly trying to cover up his embarrassment of a girl being in his room.

"Well I heard the cool sounds and wanted to get my lighter back." She said sitting on his desk.

"Oh right." Said Harry blushing, throwing her lighter over to her.

"Thanks, mind if I…" She asked while lighter up.

"Your not meant to do that, you could get me expelled!" Cried Harry. Amanda shrugged and took another drag then held it out to Harry who was still standing by the door.

"Don't you think you should close that?" Commented Amanda, Harry did a double take of were he was and closed it, then took a drag on the smoke before flicking it out the window.

"Hey! Those don't come cheap you know!" Yelped Amanda putting on a face.

"They're bad for you." Harry replied clearing away his DADA work and finding his Charms books.

"Wow, the legendary Sirius Black is your Godfather." Exclaimed Amanda reading the letter Sirius had sent Harry.

"Hey! Don't look at that!" He said trying to grab the letter out of her hand, but she took off round the room. Harry gently wrestled her to the ground pinning her underneath him.

"Hi." She said smirking slightly, moving her head to study his face. The way his hair fell forward and the forest green of his eyes.

"Hey." He replied catching her eyes. _'She's so perfect'_ he thought, _'the way her hair fell, the colour of her cheeks and her eyes, pools of mysterious blue.'_

She moved her head up slightly, trying to meet his lips but Harry pulled away and snatched the letter up and moving onto his knees, Amanda lay there stunned, the her cheeks turned red hot in anger.

"Fuck you're pathetic!" She Snapped at him and stormed out of the room, kicking the door down, breaking the hinges, leaving Harry on his knees clutching the letter.

As if on cue Neville popped his head round the door with a perplexed look on his face. "Who was that?" he asked putting his books on the bed.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Answered Harry smirking at Neville opening his books.

Harry tutored Neville, well tried to but all he could think about it is Amanda, her smirk, he laugh the way she could kick down a door. It was Half 6 when they decided to pack up and head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry spotted Hermione and Ron but didn't feel like watching a couple feed each other, it made him feel quite sick. So he grabbed the seat beside Ginny.

"Hey Harry, how are ya?" Asked Ginny half-surprised as he started to pile his plate.

"Been…Better…Thanks…" He said between mouthfuls. Ginny and Harry had always been friends, so he felt comfortable talking with her about anything in confidence. He finished his plate and filled his goblet.

"Are you friends with Amanda?" Harry asked trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah." She replied off hand, then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion glared at him.

Harry blushed and put his goblet down. "No Reason just asking." He babbled fidgeting with the tablecloth.

"Look Harry you know you can trust me with anything. Yes I know Amanda, I can't tell you much about her though…" She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Harry I have to go meet Luna, I'll se you later, ok." And with that she dashed off.

Being left a loner again Harry decided to finish his DADA essay. He got all his Quidditch gear ready even polished his broomstick. In the end he just put himself to bed, with Amanda on his mind.

(A/N: No polishing his broomstick does not mean he jerked off, he did really get out his cleaning kit and clean it.)

****

Harry's Dream:

__

It was dark, flashes of skin, 

The swish of hair in my hands, 

The feeling of soft smooth skin against mine,

Hands tracing the curves, ever inch of skin,

Then everything is numb…

Harry woke with a jolt, finding himself in a cold sweat, looking over to his muggle alarm clock it reads 5.26am. Sitting up he realises he a half hard.

Feeling an overwhelming desire to touch himself he unbuttons his boxes and slides them down. Surprisingly he is harder than he realised and has a steady flow of pre-come. Using that as lubricant he gently began to jerk off. 

Feeling uncontrollable waves of ecstasy flow through his body, getting faster and faster picturing himself and Amanda making sweet love. He came he was left breathless, tingling all over.

"Ah fuck." Harry muttered realising the mess he had made. Cleaning the sheets with a handy charm he picked up, he then made his way to the showers, knowing no one else would be around as it about 6.

****

A/N: chapter 2 finished, not bad huh? If you got any suggestions please review and tell me. 

****

NEXT CHAPTER: Harry finds himself getting more crap advice but why didn't he kiss Amanda? What's he hiding? And why does he have his own room!?! All will be revealed!


	3. Harry's Frist REAL Kiss

Harry Gets a Girlfriend  
  
Chapter 3 - Harry's first real kiss.  
  
Breakfast was just being laid when Harry arrived in the Great Hall. Thursday was not a day that Harry normally got up for so there were some raised eye brows from the teachers.  
  
The Great Hall slowly filled up as Harry sat munching out, properly the first time since the start of the year, even on Mondays and Fridays he was too much of a zombie to manage a full breakfast.  
  
He noticed lots of other people arrived looking like zombie, big dark bags under there eyes from not having enough sleep. Scary really first thing in the morning.  
  
Before everyone left for their class's Dumbledore taped his goblet and everyone slowly shut up.  
  
"It has been bought to my attention," He start in his usual drawling speech, "That the senior students will be sitting there N.E.W.T.S nearing the end of term, so with great consideration the school time table has been changed." And as if on cue owls flooded the Great Hall dropping letters in everyone's plates.  
  
"I am sorry for any inconvenience, you may go to you class's now." Dumbledore finished standing to leave.  
  
Harry read his timetable as he walked to his room, bumping into first years on his way.  
  
Harry's Timetable read:  
  
|Monday |Tuesday |Wednesday |Thursday |Friday | |Divination |Charms |Potions |Charms |DADA | |DADA |CMC |Divination |CMC |Quidditch | |CMC |Astronomy |Charms |DADA |Quidditch | |Charms |Astronomy |DADA |Divination |Study | |Potions |Astronomy |CMC |Potions |Study |  
  
In your own time after class: |Quidditch |+1hour | |Quidditch | | |pratice |Astronomy | | | |  
  
Harry decided to turn up to Charms. He might be able to pick up some more study books for Neville.  
  
"Oh shit." He gasped, it was usually Tuesdays and Wednesdays when he tutored Neville, oh well they'd have to change Tuesday to Sunday. Harry made a mental note to tell Neville that.  
  
On his way to Harry remembered there was no Transfiguration on his timetable. Pulling out the timetable he read the note that said he had excelled so much he didn't need the class anymore, instead it had been replaced with study time and quidditch, after all he was the youngest seeker in a century (still!)  
  
He pestered Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures and ended up blowing up Crabbe's project, pure accident, honest.  
  
DADA was same old, learning about interesting stuff, while picking up a foot long essay about 'Why people do and do not become ghosts.'  
  
Harry caught up on sleep he had missed in potions and managed to tickle the homework they had out of Shamus. Which was a 3 foot long essay, 1 foot for each of the different types of sleeping potions. And all homework as due Monday.  
  
He sighed, it was going to be a long weekend.  
  
Harry had just enough time to run to the library and get some books out on ghosts and sleeping potions, before he rushed to his room to change into his quidditch robes. He grabbed his fire bolt and made his way towards the quidditch pitch bumping into people and he rushed through the castle.  
  
He broke into a slow job as the reached the Castle door, but they opened and he ran straight into someone.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He said furiously picking himself up then helping up, to his amazement Amanda. He stared at her, while she gathered up her books, not realizing his nose was beginning to bleed.  
  
"Its ok I'm right." She said stacking her books in a cradled arm, then fumbled with the other in her pocket for a tissue.  
  
"Here, you need this more than me." She said passing in to him then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Said Harry, making her stop in her tracks. "Can I see you later?" He asked beginning to dab his nose.  
  
"Sure, I'll be round." She said leaving quickly heading for the moving stair case.  
  
Harry in a dase walked to the quiddthc pitch to find the rest of his team already training. "Guess they didn't want to hear my captain speech." He muttered before mounting his broomstick in search of the snitch.  
  
It was 8 when Harry called the team down and said pratise was over. Exhausted, Harry hit the showers then wondered tot eh Great Hall for some late dinner.  
  
Surprisingly when he got there were still a lot of people round. In between mouthfuls Harry kept an eye out for Amanda, but couldn't see her anywhere. She wasn't a gryfindore or he would have noticed her (but everyone knew Harry wasn't ever observant!) She Wasn't dumb enough to be a hufflepuff but he didn't see her at the Ravenclaw table. Maybe she had already had her dinner.  
  
Harry gave up and went to his room to get ready for his prefect duties. He was meant to be patrolling the castle grounds with Neville. But he insisted Neville staying in and studied.  
  
"Lumos." Harry muttered at his wand when he was standing outside the Great Hall. He was on duty from 10 till 1, oh joy!  
  
It was nearing half 11 and he had only caught 3 second years smoking and sent them back, so he decided he should have a rest sitting down beside the Quidditch gates.  
  
After a while Harry got the feeling he wasn't alone, then suddenly he felt something sharp jab this back. He jumped about a foot in the air and landed on a pile in the ground!  
  
"So much of a fearless prefect." Amanda sniggered form behind him.  
  
Harry blushed as he picked himself up. "Shuddup." He muttered turning to face a grinning girl.  
  
"Your not meant to be here, I could get you in lost of trouble!" Teased Harry pointing his wand at Amanda, who was pretending pout.  
  
"What you going to do about it?" She said flirting, moving closer, pushing his wand out of the way.  
  
Harry drew a mental blank, what was he meant to say!  
  
Amanda studied his face then fronded. "You ever had a girlfriend?" Harry was taken aback at such a random yet personal question she had just thrown at him. Amanda went and sat down over by the Quidditch gates and lit a cigarette. She gestured for Harry to come sit beside her, so he did.  
  
"No, I haven't." He said feeling like a nerd.  
  
"That's cool your basically a virgin that way, unspoiled." She said after taking in a long drag. "And I'm guessing your one of those too." She added. Harry blushed furiously, he'd never been put on the spot like that by anyone before.  
  
"What's it to you!" He snapped. Amanda put her hands up.  
  
"Just trying to make conversation!" She said innocently, she took another drag then passed it to Harry, who just flicked it away.  
  
"So why have u got your own room your not head boy?" She asked after a long silence.  
  
"Well, Neville is afraid of the dark, so he suggested swapping and I like my space, so, yeah, we swapped." Explained Harry before realizing Amanda was right up against him.  
  
"I'm cold." Said Amanda looking into Harry's eyes, so Harry took it as a hint and put his arm around her. She sighed softly and put her head on his strong shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss me yesterday?" She asked lifting her head to look in his eyes but Harry avoided them.  
  
"well I've never made the first move on a girl, not even when I was drunk!" said Harry after a while  
  
"Ha, ha I don't believe it!" said Amanda in disbelief, "You Harry Potter drink!?!"  
  
Harry felt bashful, "Yeah... so fess up!" He said grinning, "What's the most out of it thing you've done when you were drunk?" He asked  
  
Amanda thought, "You first, build up my confidence!" She said smirking.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute then blurted out." My birthday, Sev and I have a pissing completion, too see who could get into the car carburetor!"  
  
Amanda could help but laugh, "well, who won?" She said tugging on his arm.  
  
Harry rolled his eye's. "Sev insisted he won but I wasn't the one who feel over and tried making out with the dog!" Aanda threw her head back and almost died in fits of laughter, Harry did the same but ending up watching Amanda. The way her hair fell, made him act on impulse and he lent in and sniffed it. It smelt like coconut freshly cut with passion fruit. Lukcy she didn't notice but Harry felt like he could get lost in that smell.  
  
"Oh so that means your friends with eh potions teacher?" She said after settling down.  
  
"Yeah, he's like an uncle to me, so now its time for your confession." He said changing the conversation.  
  
"oh, well I think making out with your best friend, is in my top 5." She said poking a funny face but Harry didn't laugh he was trying to get the picture of two beautiful girls kiss out of his head.  
  
Amanda slipped her hand into his. Harry looked down and noticed how perfect her hand looked in his. Then let his eyes trace up her body to meet her eyes. She wore a blue v-neck sweater with a beautiful sliver necklace witch had a snake on it. Her skin looks so amazing, he loved every freckle she hand sprinkled on her cheeks, and her eyes, he could get lost in them!  
  
"I've never seen eyes like yours, there so green" Amanda said without breaking their gaze. She bought her free hand up and cuped Harry's cheek with it.  
  
She closed her eyes, Harry closed his eyes to, he moved towards her and felt there lips meet. Amanda moved her hand back and ran it through Harry's hair. Parting his lips Harry let a his tongue slide, and moved his free hand on to Amanda's thigh.  
  
He pulled away and rested his forehead on Amanda's. "Be mine." He whispered to her, but Amanda just looked down, not moving though Harry could feel her body tense up. He kissed her forehead then walked off into the night.  
  
It was half one when Harry got back to his room, Neville had fallen asleep so Harry packed him up and helped him off to bed. Neville told him that's it was last day of no uniform and Dean was coming back, and that he had his under wear on the wrong way. Which he didn't want to know! Harry blamed that on why he couldn't get to sleep but the real reason was that Amanda hadn't said anything! It was during the night that hedwig came back and dropped something on his desk.  
  
(A/N: OK this was one of my better chapters, please do review, I'd love to hear your opinions good or bad. OH and a big thank you to Lauren and Vix for the help. Next Chapter: read it and find out what happenes!) 


	4. Amanda's Secret

Harry Gets a Girlfriend  
  
Chapter 4 - Amanda's Secret  
  
Amanda's P.O.V:  
  
It took me hours to sneak back in without being seen by anyone. I will never forgive myself for freezing, it was the first time anyone had been so sweet and kind to me. I love it I can be myself without have to front about anything, well almost nothing.  
  
I want him so bad, so I can be myself, so he can whisper words to me in the dark, touch me softly, kiss me, keep me safe, hold me close to him, feel his skin against mine..  
  
As she was thinking about this she was lying in her bed she realized she was touching herself, her hand had moved up onto her breast. The more things she wanted Harry to do to her, the more her hands strayed. They slide up and down her body, the legs and over her breasts.  
  
She slide off her top, and licked her hand, then wiped it on one of her hard nipples. She tried not to moan to loudly, god knows what would happen if someone busted her. She licked her other hand and slide it down her, down, down, down low.  
  
She tried mimicking the touches she would get from Harry, but she let out a gasp and came, long waves of ecstasy swept over her body and soon after placing back on her t-shirt, she feel into a peaceful dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry woke up reasonably early and rolled out of bed and managed to stumble to the showers and wash up. Still not being fully awake he packed his bags with a few random books hoping they were the right ones and made his way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
Falling down the moving chair case he rolled to the Greta Hall, picking himself up he sat at the Gryffindor table and pilled a plate. He managed a few decent mouthfuls before falling off asleep. He managed to wake up when Shamus kicked him in the ribs and told him he'd be late for DADA if he didn't stop snoozing.  
  
But he managed to be the first person to class, he also managed to get study material before the other students, to help I'm with his N.E.W.T.S! Then decided to make his way down to the kitchens.  
  
Dobby gave him some left over pancakes and Harry listened as he rambled on about Amanda. Harry glanced at his watch; oh fuck he was late for Quidditch! Re thanked Dobby and sprinted up and changed as fast as he could into his Quidditch robes.  
  
'God' he muttered now a days he was late for everything. When he got there the new Chasers were waiting to start there training. They weren't bad really. Harry stayed on after letting everyone go for lunch. He pratised Barrel roles but gave up after falling off 5 times in a row. So giving up he hit the changing room showers.  
  
Harry switched on a shower and stripped down. The steam was fogging up his glasses so he had to take them off, he always felt venerable without his glass's on, even more so being naked! But that doesn't register when you drunk. He chuckled remembering in 6th year how all the boys in his year in Gryffindor had stripped, when they were drunk and ran past the staff room, some even stayed to put on a show!  
  
Harry stepped under the water and let it run down his back. It might have just been him paranoid but he heard a door creak.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked, turning round, but there was nothing so he picked up the soap and started scrubbing off the dirty from where he has crash- landed.  
  
"Hello." Came a voice from behind him. Harry spun round dropping the soap, to find Amanda looking back at him. He was stunned, he couldn't move. Amanda just stood there for a moment then let her eyes wonder, down Harry's naked body. Harry went bright red, hot all over and tried to cover his privates.  
  
Amanda let out a small groan then snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry, I just wanted to say that I'd like to be your Girlfriend, yeah that sounds dicky, I mean stupid.." She said trailing off, biting her fingernail looking away.  
  
"Ok, cool, I'll see you.." Harry started turning trying not to sound rude but he was naked in front of the girl he adored.  
  
"Nice ass" Said Amanda with a cheeky grin on her face, then she turned serious, "I need to talk to you later, after school." And with that she left, Harry standing there, naked, half hard. The water was stinging his back and the steam was making his hair stick to his face but the image of Amanda standing there in the boys showers checking him out stuck in his head.  
  
He imagined more, her slowing taking off her clothes and joining him in the shower. Harry slid his hand over his dick. The shower was always the best place to jerk off, it must been the sensation of water hitting it that does it for him. Harry came and slide down the wall.  
  
It was 2 when Harry got back to the castle, he decided to skip scabbing lunch from the kitchens, he was still flushed from what went on in the shower. It was study time so he decided to get some of his homework out of the way so he could spend the weekend with Amanda.  
  
Harry got to his room and switched on his music, nice and loud so he could study. Looking over to his desk he saw the letter that Hedwig had dropped in the night before.  
  
Harry grabbed it and sat at his desk, he opened it and a condom fell out. Yes one single condom, doesn't inspire much. The letter was from Sirius.  
  
To little Harry  
  
Oh gosh you're growing up, but I shouldn't be worried about you need sex advice; everyone knows you're a virgin. So you need some girl advice then. Well I'm gay so not a lot of help that can do so I'll try and remember what I did in my younger years. Hang out with them, lots. Get to know them before you sleep with them (if you like them that much) Talking lots is great, even if its about the weather you never know were that might lead you. If they moan its cold, put your arm around them. When they complain they have been having a bad day, say something sweet like 'seeing you has made my day'. When she complains she's ugly tell her she's the most beautiful thing you have set you're eyes on, you know shit like that. OK, ok Remus talked me into it, I'll give you some sex advice! Make sure you go down on her first, then you'll get it in return for sure! Oww, Remus hit me. It'll be your first time with thing whole 'sexual relations' thing, so go slow, lots of kissing and touching and.. oh god I've got to go Remus is. he's.....  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again. He really didn't want to know why Sirius had to go but he knew why. He stashed the letter in one of his draw's and pulled out his DADA essay about why some people become ghosts and why some people don't. Once he finished that he stacked in a pile and started researching his Potions homework.  
  
"Cheek of it." He muttered, even though Sev was his potions teacher and like an Uncle, he still had to endure the long lectures and the equally long homework. He had almost finished researching 'draft of the living dead' when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Expecting Amanda Harry quickly packed up all this work and glanced in the mirror, but when he opened the door he found Dean!  
  
"Gidday mate!" Said Dean in a heavy Australian accent. Harry knew he was just taking the piss because he had only been away for 3 weeks.  
  
"Great to see your back." Said Harry embracing his friend in a hug.  
  
"So what was Australia like?" He asked sitting on the desk, letting Dean sitting on the bed.  
  
Dean rambled on about snakes, kangaroo's and the outback for the good part of an hour before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"You expecting someone?" Asked Dean cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you," Harry beamed, "I have a girlfriend." Before going over to answer the door, opening it he found Amanda grinning back at him.  
  
"Hi babe." He said before Amanda pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
  
Dean just sat on the bed with a horrified look on his face. He stood up and pulled Harry away from Amanda with a look of disbelief. Amanda just slipped an arm around Harry's waist and looked up at him.  
  
"Who's your friend?" She asked nuzzling into his side.  
  
"Umm, Amanda this is Dean, Dean this is Amanda." Said Harry noticing the look on Deans face.  
  
"I know who you are!" Spat Dean at Amanda, "Your Amanda Richards!" He glared at her.  
  
Harry look at his best friend confused, while Amanda went pale.  
  
"Harry are you mad, this is Amanda Richards!" Screamed Dean pointing at Amanda.  
  
Harry just looked back blankly, Amanda's arm dropped from Harry's waist and she took a step back.  
  
Dean's tempter was rising and so was the colour in his cheeks. "She's a fucking SLYTHERINE!" He yelled still pointing at her.  
  
Amanda's cheeks were red and her eyes mad. She balled her hand into a fist! "FCUK YOU!" she screamed at Dean as her fist made contact with his nose.  
  
Harry stood there stunned, while Amanda turned and ran off.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Not bad I have to say but please do read and review! I did have next chapter planned but I'm going to change it! So look forward to a fight between two people in the next few chapters. Does Dean give in and be nice to Amanda, Does Harry get some, and will Amanda get to go to the Yule ball with the man she loves???? All will conclude, in the next few chapters (I guess.) 


End file.
